


for everyone (for you)

by dispersed



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Internet Celebrities AU, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Raunchy Onscreen Activities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dispersed/pseuds/dispersed
Summary: Doyoung and Yuta are comfortable in their status as one of the internet's hottest couples, and the boundary between what they show to the world and what they don't feels pretty clear. Until suddenly it doesn't, and they might end up making a little more of their relationship public than they originally planned.





	for everyone (for you)

It's a beautiful sunny Saturday morning, and Doyoung is spending it throwing fruit at Yuta's head in front of the entire internet. 

This isn't actually unusual for them. Doyoung is sitting cross-legged in the middle of their bed, surrounded by several containers of fruit he stomped off to the kitchen to grab. Yuta is sitting on the end of the bed enthusiastically telling a camera about how, two days ago, Doyoung thought it would be sexy to put on an edible body paint while waiting for Yuta to come home. As it turns out, this particular body paint was far stickier than Doyoung had expected. Doyoung ended up stuck to the sheets. Doyoung had attempted to strangle Yuta as soon as he began to recount the tale, but upon failing to do so, took inspiration from the contents of the story for his next attempt at heading it off. 

"Stop. Stop telling this story," Doyoung demands, his voice a little whinier than he would like, but definitely at the proper level of insistence. When Yuta resolutely continues, he flings another handful of fruit at him. "Yuta! Stop! It's so embarrassing!" 

"That's _exactly_ why I'm telling it," Yuta says, with an infuriating smirk. "You think a few blueberries to the head are going to stop me from publicly ruining whatever image you pretend to have?" 

"It's not only blueberries," Doyoung informs him. "I have cherries too. After that, strawberries. Then tangerines. I have all the way up to oranges here, but there are still grapefruits in the fridge. You can decide how far you want to get into this story."

"To the end. It'll be worth it," Yuta assures him, and turns back to the camera with a winning smile. "Sorry for the interruption; Doyoung is one of the worst people on the planet. Where did I leave off?" 

"Somewhere around _this_ ," Doyoung says, and bounces a cherry off the back of Yuta's head. 

Yuta squints at a comment on the laptop screen. "Oh! Right. The part where Doyoung tried to thrash free of the sheets, and fell off the bed. Anyway, when he fell, the sheets got pulled off too, and the paints got pulled down with them."

"Strawberries," Doyoung warns.

"Hold on, hold on, it's almost over," Yuta assures him. "I'm at the part where I got home to find you there on the floor, tangled up in a bunch of rainbow-stained sheets, with your whole body and all the blankets covered in a fruit salad flavoured mess. _Really_ sexy, right?"

"I'm skipping to the tangerines!" Doyoung squeaks, red with embarrassment, and plunges his hand into the bag. "Yuta, stop!"

"So then I laughed at him, took a bunch of pictures, then untangled him, and he couldn't get the strawberry paint out of his hair for three days. The end." 

Doyoung raises his arm to throw the tangerine, but Yuta holds up a hand to stop him short. "Expensive camera, Doyoung. Very expensive camera. And you have terrible aim. You can throw it, but just know, you'll be playing Russian Roulette with your bank account." 

"I hate you." Doyoung pouts, and drops the tangerine. It bounces ineffectively on the mattress.

"Come here." Yuta pats the edge of the bed, and Doyoung reluctantly crawls forward to sit next to him. Yuta puts an arm around him, barely able to restrain a smile at the adorable way Doyoung is glaring at him, his ears still red. He leans forward again to look at the screen, then up at the camera lens. "Oh, you guys have been sending a lot of comments asking to see the pictures I took. You all would like it if I showed them, right?" 

"Make your decision: seeing those pictures, or seeing Yuta alive ever again," Doyoung threatens. "You can only have one." 

"Don't worry, Doyoungie. Sorry to disappoint you, everyone, but I'm keeping those just to laugh at myself." Yuta squeezes his arm tighter around Doyoung. "I'm sorry for telling that story, babe. I think it's cute." 

"I'm not sorry for throwing fruit at you. You suck," Doyoung grumbles, but his ears flush for a whole different reason at the words, _I think it's cute_.

"Maybe. But you're still really annoying." Yuta smiles, leaning in to kiss Doyoung on the cheek. "I still love you. A lot."

"Stop it. You can't flatter me into not being mad," Doyoung whines, but he's lying and they both know it. Yuta nuzzles him, and an extremely reluctant smile comes onto his face. "I hate you so much sometimes, but you're the only one for me." He kisses Yuta on the lips, and ends the livestream.

 

Doyoung and Yuta take packing up their filming equipment very seriously. Yuta wasn't kidding about the cost; their temporary sets are a complex obstacle course of things they really don't want to break. Doyoung has long argued that for livestreams based out of their apartment they should just set up an actual studio and not have to deal with the pain in the ass of getting everything set up, testing it all, and breaking it down again, but Yuta insists that the frequent changes of scenery keep things interesting and provide a more in-depth look into their lives. (Doyoung isn't sure how he feels about that, but he has to admit Yuta has a pretty good point about why the viewers really like the implication of intimacy when they film in their bedroom. Or possibly just what it helps them imagine.) Despite all Doyoung's whining, and the eternity it takes to complete the whole livestreaming process, Yuta is winning the argument. 

"I miss the days when we just had a HD camera and a couple lightbulbs," Doyoung grumbles, as they finally finish returning all their equipment to the closet they store it in between videos. "It was a lot easier. And a lot less expensive."

"The price of fame," Yuta says airily, shutting the closet door. "Besides, you love what the fancy lights do for your skin."

"Are you saying I have bad skin?" Doyoung demands, highly offended, and follows Yuta back to their bedroom.

There's still fruit all over the bed. Yuta carefully sits down in a relatively fruit-free area, and reaches out to pull Doyoung into his lap. Doyoung lets himself be pulled, and succumbs to the hug Yuta traps him in. "That was sweet, what you said earlier," Yuta says, giving his boyfriend a proper kiss for the first time during their hectic morning. "And gross. You're so sappy."

"Me? You're the one who gave me flowers last week," Doyoung accuses, squirming away from Yuta and finding his own fruit-free spot next to him. "You don't get to talk."

"It was your birthday. You would have whined all day if I didn't!" Yuta says. "And you're the one who just _had_ to show them off during that livestream and make me look like I actually like you or something." 

"I got to embarrass you and show everyone how much you love me. Two birds, one stone." Doyoung yawns, and wrinkles his nose when Yuta's fingers roam over his carefully straightened and styled orange hair. "Besides, the viewers totally ate it up. They love when you do stuff like that for me." 

"I'm glad _they_ like it. Appreciating you is a pain in the ass," Yuta grumbles. He picks up the tangerine Doyoung dropped nearby and begins to peel it, groaning dramatically. "I'm so hungry. I'm going to starve. You didn't wake me up on time, I didn't eat, and I'm going to die of hunger."

"I _did_ wake you up on time. You just refused to get up until the third time I tried," Doyoung says. "I wasn't trying to kill you, but that would be a nice bonus." Yuta pulls the tangerine apart and eats half of it, then shoves a piece into Doyoung's mouth. Doyoung yelps indignantly around it, but chews it anyway. He has to admit, it's really good. Throwing it at Yuta might have been a waste. After he swallows, he opens his mouth for another piece. 

Yuta taps him on the nose with a juice-sticky finger. "No. Get your own."

"I did. I got all of them. And, ew." Doyoung wrinkles his now-sticky nose. "Fine, we'll go eat. After I wash my face." 

Doyoung slides off the bed, manoeuvring around the scattered pieces of fruit, and heads through the door into their bathroom. He grabs the first washcloth he encounters off the rack — it could be either his or Yuta's; that stopped mattering a long time ago. He'll still insist the true ownership of toothbrushes and towels matters, but has become a little more flexible on the towels during the last few months. ( _You only use a towel when you're clean anyway, Yuta reasoned. And you already put your body on everything of mine a towel touches._ Doyoung had to admit he had a point.)

Yuta takes another tangerine and flops onto his back, tossing it up in the air and catching it, over and over. "Want to go to that coffee shop down the street?" 

"We always go there," Doyoung replies, scrubbing his face. Yuta waits to see if Doyoung is going to notice that his bottle of very expensive face wash feels a little lighter than the last time he used it, but when Yuta doesn't hear any screeching, he figures he's safe for today. That's a good thing. He doesn't want to ruin their upcoming nice date by having to admit to Doyoung that he accidentally used it as shampoo while he was nearly blackout drunk on Wednesday night. 

"Because it's good. And close. And it makes a great background for Instagram photos." 

On the next throw, Yuta misses the tangerine and it bounces off his forehead. He winces, but muffles his curse so Doyoung won't become aware of the fact that his plan indirectly succeeded, due to Yuta's own failures, and mock him for it later — either offline or online, but probably both. He'll be out for revenge after Yuta's story time today, and Yuta knows it. 

"Fine, whatever." Doyoung dries his face off, places the washcloth of unknown ownership (it's Yuta's) back on the rack and emerges from the bathroom. Immediately, he glares at Yuta. "Can you not roll all over our bed with sticky hands?" 

"I mean, that happens pretty often, and you usually don't complain about it —" 

" _Stop_."

Yuta surrenders to Doyoung's _either do it now or do it after ten minutes of nagging_ warning look, and gets up to wash his hands. He makes sure to bump his shoulder into Doyoung's as he passes him on his way into the bathroom. He washes his hands and returns without drying them off, obnoxiously flicking several drops of water into Doyoung's face. Doyoung yelps, and Yuta cackles, then wipes his hands on Doyoung's shirt. "See? Nice and clean." 

"Oh my god. Oh my _god_ ," Doyoung says from between gritted teeth, clearly gathering every remaining shred of his patience and immediately spending it all on not strangling Yuta. "I'm going to pour my coffee on you the second you look away."

"Go ahead. That'll make a great story." Yuta wanders around their bedroom, grabbing his phone, wallet, keys and boyfriend, then heads for the door. "Come on, let's decide what disgustingly cute and sickeningly romantic way we're going to humiliate ourselves for attention on our next livestream."

 

Things didn't start out like this. Once upon a time, Doyoung and Yuta were ordinary internet show co-hosts. They addressed such fascinating topics as the season's ugliest trends, everyday life occurrences that are the absolute fucking worst, and the top ten most ridiculous things they'd seen other internet celebrities do while wasted, all with a mostly platonic dynamic. They produced all their content together, but not _together_ , per se — without slash goggles on, the average viewer could easily miss that they were dating. 

However, the average viewer _did_ , as it turned out, have slash goggles on. It wasn't long before Doyoung and Yuta figured out that a large part of their market appeal was the fact that they were attractive, in close proximity to each other and incredibly shippable. (Well, they had already known "attractive" was part of it.) The more Doyoung and Yuta talked about plastic pants, the point at which you give up on correcting someone who repeatedly gets your name wrong, and their mountains of blackmail on popular dance video creator Ji Hansol, the more their fans talked about Doyoung and Yuta.

Before long, it had become "Dota".

Or, as one commenter succinctly put it: _Dota?? Yudo?? Doyu?? Yuyoung?? Youngta?? Why is there no good ship name for this pairing! >__< _

That minor detail, however, didn't seem to discourage any of the shippers. They enthusiastically continued their discussions about whether "Dota" was secretly real, how much they hoped it was actually real, and all the evidence they had gathered and conspiracy theory level connections they had made that proved beyond a doubt it really _was_ real. The shipping was all in good fun, and as the shipping intensified, the popularity of their web show soared. So "Dota" began to feed it, just a little, planting tiny bits of "evidence" in their videos and social media to be excitedly discovered and waved aloft as proof.

Which, in truth, wasn't much of a scheming endeavour. It was more of a calculated one. In reality, it was less like planting evidence and more like no longer trying to hide the enormous mountain of evidence that was already there. After all, it was quickly becoming clear that their existence as a pairing was contributing to their rapidly growing popularity, and therefore, they could be missing out on a chance to utilise an asset. Though they had initially been reluctant to become known as Couple Vloggers, they couldn't deny the importance of utilising their assets. If there was one thing they were loathe to do, it would be to pass up an opportunity to gain attention. So, slowly, they began to let down their guards.

And sure enough, the viewers ate it up. The theories about them dating became a little more serious, and the shippers became a little more invested. Spirited debates raged over which of them topped. (Most said Yuta. Some said Doyoung. A vocal minority insisted they were switches. The vocal minority was right.) Informal bets were placed over when their wedding would be announced. Each increased level of fanservice was met with an increased level of enthusiasm, and their fanbase continued to grow. They had to admit, they liked what this new direction had brought them.

But more than that, they realised they really liked showing their relationship off to the world.

After that, their onscreen love saga unfolded fairly naturally. Some romantic touches, a few suggestive comments, the occasional dropped hint, and it all unfurled from there. Once they had begun opening up, it felt so easy to open up more.

Finally they posted a photo to their joint Instagram of them kissing on a beach, captioned it with their anniversary date and a variety of heart emojis, and that was it. "Dota" was officially confirmed, verified, certified 100% real and proven completely adorable.

It may not be what they set out to become, but Doyoung and Yuta are perfectly pleased with their current status as one of the internet's hottest online-famous couples, and their reputation for showing it off. There's something nice about it. It's nice to openly be who they are, but it's also nice to shove in everyone's face how beautiful their love is, how great another human being thinks they are and how jealous everyone should be of both of them for having a really hot boyfriend. It's also heartwarming to get, amongst the praise and envy and blatant thirst, the occasional comment shyly informing them, _I don't have a boyfriend, and I'm really lonely sometimes, but watching the two of you makes me feel less alone. It gives me hope for the future._

Not to be arrogant, but Doyoung and Yuta believe it's highly possible they're performing an act of public service by being attractive, shameless and disgustingly in love.

The fame isn't too bad either.

 

Johnny Seo is basically a professional third wheel. 

Johnny is a Korean-American YouTuber and DJ with a loud laugh, a handsome face and a tendency to crack horrible jokes at inconvenient moments. He's also Doyoung and Yuta's go-to cameraman for any videos in which they don't particularly feel like dragging the camera around themselves. Johnny is great at filming them, due to a working knowledge of their good sides and decently steady camera work (though, due to his height, shots taken within a certain distance alternate between something that's practically a Myspace angle, and a much better angle achieved by Johnny wobbling around in a crouching position or bent at a thirty degree angle). Johnny makes an excellent addition to their dates, but also knows when to hand them the camera and disappear into the shadows to let them have a private moment. Additionally, Johnny's dedicated fanbase and excellent crossover appeal make him a strategically wise business partner (and, okay, after their first video and Instagram selfie with Johnny, Doyoung and Yuta's fans kept begging for more of "that handsome tall guy who makes the dad jokes" and haven't shut up about him since). 

So, while Doyoung and Yuta usually go on their dates alone, they bring Johnny for occasional cameo appearances. Today is one of those appearances. They're already regretting it. 

"Welcome back to the Johnny Show, Nature Exploration Edition," Johnny says, following closely behind Doyoung and Yuta as they weave their way through a suddenly crowded stretch of sidewalk and pause in front of a shop on the other side. Today's agenda involves going on a tour of various street foods, but Johnny seems to be going with another theme. "Here we see Dota in the wild." Johnny pauses with them, and adjusts from a twenty-two degree angle to a forty degree one to get a better shot. Once he's done that, he zooms in on each of their faces. "We examine these fascinating creatures closely." 

"Will you stop that?" says Doyoung's right eye and nose, the only things visible in the extremely magnified shot. 

"Yeah, nobody wants to see Doyoung up close," says Yuta. Doyoung, taking advantage of the limited range of the shot, hits Yuta on the arm. 

"These creatures, though they do not peacefully co-exist, are actually mates," Johnny continues.

"This is the worst show ever," says Yuta. 

Johnny shrugs, panning the camera back and forth between half of each of their faces. "I just give the people what they want." 

He has a point. This is indeed what the people want. However, they might prefer it in the form of a work of gorgeous cinematography showcasing Dota's modern fairytale of a love story. At least, Doyoung and Yuta would.

"They often engage in displays of physical closeness," Johnny narrates, zooming out to capture both of them. After a moment, he clears his throat. Taking the hint, Doyoung and Yuta sigh and reach for each other's hands. Doyoung makes a long-suffering face when Yuta's hand touches his, but still has to fight back a smile at the way Yuta automatically laces their fingers together. He'll never admit he loves Yuta's instinct to get as close to him as possible, but he tightens his grip on Yuta's hand nonetheless. "Let's go with them as they explore the surrounding environment." 

They continue their journey, Johnny following Doyoung and Yuta at an optimal distance. He remains quiet for a grand total of thirty seconds of walking before resuming his narration. "On rare occasions, you may see these creatures put their faces together and make noises characteristic of the beginning of a mating ritual."

"Johnny," Doyoung says, turning to glare at him, "your show is cancelled."

"Fair. A bad move from a business and PR standpoint, but fair," says Johnny, ducking around a stampeding businessman at the last minute to avoid a collision. In a miracle of experienced vlogging skills, he manages to keep the camera perfectly steady and in-focus. "I'm assuming this won't affect your appearance on my Cool Internet Content Creators Team Jeopardy show in two weeks? Somebody's gotta bring the drama, and Donghyuck had to back out because of his new reality TV show deal." 

"You Can't Keep Up With Donghyuck?"

"You Can't Keep Up With Donghyuck, But Try Anyway," Johnny corrects. 

"Brevity is the soul of wit," Doyoung says sardonically, but nods. "I wouldn't miss it for anything. I'm always happy to kick Yuta's ass in front of potential internet trolls." 

"You're going to be on the same team," Johnny reminds him.

"I know. That doesn't change anything." 

"That's the spirit!" 

"You won't even miss Drama Llama Donghyuck," Yuta promises. "Wait, wasn't that supposed to be the title of his show?"

"They changed it right after they shot the pilot. It didn't test well in focus groups." Johnny almost smacks into a hotteok stall. "Oh, we must be here. Okay, everyone, this has been the Johnny show — wait, does the cancellation take effect immediately, or after this show ends?"

"After it ends, I guess. Otherwise, that would just be awkward." 

"The Johnny Show will go out with a bang," Johnny says, with an air of determined and lofty artistic ambition. 

All in all, it's not a bad episode of the show. They get plenty of footage of Yuta feeding Doyoung dak-kkochi, Doyoung tossing tteokboki at Yuta's head for accidentally groping his ass and then cheerfully going with it, Yuta denying Doyoung any of the walnut cakes he obtains and Doyoung reluctantly cuddling up to him to change his mind. Johnny even gets an on-screen kiss out of them — admittedly, it happens because of Yuta trying to get the ice cream all over his face onto Doyoung's, but it's a kiss nonetheless. Once the afternoon has blended into a beautiful sunset weaved into the backdrop of the colourful and bustling street, they get their final shot before parting ways. 

"Well, it's been wonderful having you on my show," Johnny says graciously.

"Technically, this show is ours."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." Johnny's hand reaches into the frame briefly to pluck the last walnut cake away from Yuta, and disappears again to stuff it into his mouth before Yuta can protest and snatch it back. Still chewing the cake, he asks, "So, what are your plans for after the show? A movie deal? Modelling contract? Maybe a run on Dancing With The Stars?"

"I don't think our careers are DWTS-close to over," Doyoung says. 

"We have some really big plans for this weekend," Yuta tells the camera. "Very exciting. For once, we're going to take a fucking day off." 

"A _fucking_ day off? Well, I can't wait to see the footage of that."

"Not like that!" Doyoung squeaks. "I mean, yes, but we're not going to post that online!"

"Well. Not yet, anyway. Who knows what the future holds." Yuta winks, gropes Doyoung's ass again, and says, "Okay, that's a wrap. We'll see you on Saturday for our next livestream, everyone!"

 

It's very rare that Doyoung and Yuta take a day off. They're cursed with the blessing of fierce ambition and dedicated hustle, and they find it hard to laze around when they could be doing something to advance their budding internet fame careers — after all, when no one told them not to quit their day jobs, that was exactly what they did. It came at the cost of completely forsaking the separation between time spent on their personal lives and time spent on their professional lives. After that step, their fun new career path turned into a sink-or-swim situation pretty quickly. So far, they've done wonderfully at swimming, but it doesn't leave a lot of time for floating.

It's about time, though. After an epic Doyoung meltdown that culminated in their camera almost being flung out a window, they figured a little time-out from business was long overdue. So they've set aside a day to sit around their apartment and do absolutely nothing — no livestreaming, no filming, no picture-taking, no networking, no appearance scheduling, no sponsorship negotiating, nothing on the business side of their operation at all. Just a quiet day to spent together, not as Dota, but simply as Doyoung and Yuta. 

For the first time in recent (and moderately distant) memory, they sleep in. They wake up as the midday sun is coming in through the curtains, with their limbs tangled together and half the blankets kicked off the bed. Yuta wakes up naturally; Doyoung wakes up because Yuta is stroking his cheek with an expression that sits on the border between infatuated and thirsty. Doyoung finally cracks an eye open and looks up at Yuta, grumpy.

"Hi," Yuta says, with a radiant smile.

"Go away," says Doyoung. 

Yuta ignores him, cuddling closer and running his fingers through Doyoung's hair. Once it's clear Yuta has no intentions of giving Doyoung's personal bubble space back, Doyoung finally sighs in annoyance. "You're not going to let me sleep, are you?"

"No. I'm bored, I want to bother you and I don't care if you don't want me to."

"I hate you. You are the literal worst." 

Yuta grins, then leans up on his elbow just enough to look down into Doyoung's eyes. "Would the actual worst give you a good morning blowjob right now?" 

"Yes — wait, _what_?" 

Yuta tugs the remaining sheet out of Doyoung's grasp and tosses it to the side, out of their way. Doyoung, for reasons Yuta will never understand, actually sleeps in a shirt; Yuta doesn't see the point of that. Underwear, at least, has the purpose of keeping some things in place, but a shirt accomplishes nothing. It also provides obstruction during times like this, when Yuta has to push it up to expose Doyoung's upper body as he moves to straddle him and run his hands down his sides. Doyoung lets out a little _mmf_ noise, still slightly foggy from sleep, but already beginning to get into this turn of events. 

To get Doyoung fully awake and paying attention, Yuta snaps the waistband of his underwear against his hipbone. Doyoung yelps, followed by an annoyed " _Yuta_!", and Yuta laughs. He moves down Doyoung's body to tug the elastic band down and kiss the reddened patch of skin beneath it, soothing the stinging pain and hopefully Doyoung's irritation. 

It works. Doyoung makes another _mff_ noise that's a little more lucid this time. Yuta lets go of Doyoung's underwear more slowly this time, keeping the elastic from snapping back into place, and runs his hands up Doyoung's skin from just above his knees to massage his upper thighs. Having sex isn't unusual for them — they have it a _lot_ , actually — but taking their time with it is rare these days. Their few lengthy blocks of time are usually used for the general time-consuming hassle involved in anal sex, fumbling through the awkwardness of trying a new kinky thing, or waiting out the refractory periods between multiple rounds of sex. They usually prefer the multiple rushed rounds strategy, knowing their opportunities for marathon fuck sessions are limited now, but today they have all day. Yuta can slow things down, take his time on a blowjob he'd usually speed through with just enough edging to make Doyoung scream at him in frustration. He plans to take full advantage of this, to treat and tease his boyfriend. Deep down, he's a bit of a romantic, so he often regrets that he can't be more attentive and caring while shoving a cock in his mouth.

"Feels nice?" Yuta asks.

"Mhm."

Doyoung always carries a lot of tension in his body. Even now, waking up on a totally free day, he still has some tension that he's too used to having there to fully release. The only time Yuta ever sees his body not the slightest bit tense is right after he comes, when he's pliant and a little dazed. And the only way Yuta's discovered to get rid of the tension for longer than a few minutes is to fuck it out of him, leaving him lying limp and exhausted and utterly sated on the bed until Yuta gathers Doyoung's malleable body in his arms and holds him until he falls asleep. Yuta can be downright generous at times, and this is why he likes making Doyoung come so much. 

Okay, it's mostly because it's super hot.

Yuta gradually works the tension out of Doyoung's muscles, pressing a soft kiss to the exposed skin of one of his inner thighs. Yuta's a boxer briefs kind of guy, but he appreciates Doyoung's usual tight briefs. Doyoung squirms, and Yuta repeats the action, a little higher up this time. He works his way up to a spot very close to Doyoung's quickly growing erection, and sucks lightly on the skin. He also appreciates that Doyoung is a grower (Yuta himself is a shower), because he enjoys watching it happen. Yuta increases the strength of the suction until he's left visible marks on Doyoung's thigh, and Doyoung is half-hard and whimpering. Doyoung is loud in bed, and Yuta absolutely loves seeing how loud he can get Doyoung to be.

Yuta wraps his hand around Doyoung's cock through his underwear and gives it a few strokes, until Doyoung is fully hard. He reaches for the waistband again and tugs it down, exposing the head of Doyoung's cock. He leans down and laps at it, making Doyoung whine and shiver. When he runs his tongue along the underside, Doyoung's hips jump. Yuta doesn't mind Doyoung's cock pressed right against his mouth, but he still laughs at the intensity of Doyoung's reaction. "Eager?" he teases. 

"No," Doyoung says, out of an instinct to be disagreeable and avoid giving his boyfriend any satisfaction, but almost immediately amends, "You would be too." 

He's not wrong. Yuta does love Doyoung's mouth around his dick. He claims this is because that makes it impossible for Doyoung to talk, but that's only the partial truth. It's definitely a bonus, though. 

"So what if I would be?" Yuta answers. He pulls Doyoung's underwear down to just above his balls, and runs his tongue over the length of Doyoung's cock. "I like you sucking me off. You should do it more."

"I already do it a lot!" Doyoung protests. "And you should bottom more."

"I already do that a lot too," says Yuta. "Maybe we should just have sex more." 

"I guess that would work." 

Yuta finally pulls Doyoung's underwear all the way down to his knees, and Doyoung wiggles around to push it the rest of the way down with his feet and kick it off. Yuta snorts, because it looks ridiculous, but it gets the job done. He expects Doyoung to smack him on the head for snickering, but Doyoung actually doesn't. He must really want to keep Yuta happy, because when Yuta is happy, he gives absolutely mind-blowing head. (Objectively speaking, and certainly not out of bias, Yuta definitely believes he's better at blowjobs than Doyoung. Doyoung is good, but his technique could use some work, and he doesn't have the same enthusiasm Yuta does. Also, his teeth sometimes get in the way.)

Yuta reaches to spread Doyoung's legs, but Doyoung does it himself before Yuta can even touch him. Yuta loves seeing his boyfriend like this, unashamedly needy. Loves when Doyoung makes it clear how much he wants it, wants _him_. He rewards Doyoung's eagerness by sucking lightly on his balls, which he knows drives Doyoung crazy. Doyoung's hips jerk up again, fingers curling into the sheet beneath him, and he lets out a long whine that gradually increases in volume. Yuta drags his tongue up Doyoung's cock again in one smooth motion, ending by exhaling a hot breath over the head. By now, Doyoung can't keep his hips still.

The one advantage Doyoung has over Yuta in the blowjob department is that he can deepthroat well, and jump right into it (though he always spends the following hour complaining incessantly about his throat being sore and his jaw hurting). Yuta has to slowly ease into it, and usually gags at least twice (this doesn't deter him from wanting his face fucked, but does get the occasional _god, don't choke to death on my dick, that's not sexy_ from Doyoung). So Yuta often skips the whole affair, opting for the tried and true tongue-and-suction approach. Today, however, he plans to go for it.

Yuta spits into his hand to slick it up a bit more and wraps it around Doyoung's cock. He takes Doyoung into his mouth a little bit of the way, moving his hand over wherever his mouth doesn't reach in tandem with the way he bobs on Doyoung's dick, taking it in further each time. He intermittently pulls all the way back to swirl his tongue around the head of it before going back down, leaving Doyoung aching to get more of Yuta's mouth on him. Yuta can taste precum salty on his tongue, and hear Doyoung's quickened breathing. He scratches his nails over Doyoung's thigh moderately hard, because he knows Doyoung likes a little bit — not too much, but a little bit — of pain. (Yuta himself likes a lot more, but he understands and respects his boyfriend's desire not to be clawed up. And appreciates Doyoung's willingness to claw _him_ up nonetheless.) 

Doyoung is gasping and letting out little breathy noises. He tentatively reaches down to put his hand on Yuta's head and pushes on it lightly, seeing if he can get Yuta to go a little further — 

— and there it is, sure enough. Yuta does try, spurred on by Doyoung's encouragement a little before he's actually ready, and gags. 

"Sorry," says Doyoung, without removing his hand from Yuta's head. He's learnt by now that Yuta doesn't want him to do that. "I mean, you'd do that anyway, but sorry." 

Yuta fights the urge to laugh, but can't help smiling around Doyoung's dick. He tries again and has no trouble this time, taking it at a slow and steady pace until he's managed to ease the full length in. He takes deep breaths through his nose, relaxing his throat the way he's trained himself to, adjusting to the feeling of Doyoung's cock down it. Fuck, he loves that feeling so much. He loves being filled up by Doyoung's cock in any way he can be. And he loves making Doyoung feel good, knowing the whole time that he's the only one who can blow Doyoung's mind like this. 

When Yuta thinks he's ready, he tries to swallow around Doyoung's dick — and, nope, gags again. 

"Every single time," Doyoung sighs. "You know what, maybe you should practice this on a banana," he suggests, and Yuta has to struggle not to laugh again. 

Pretty soon, though, he manages to do it successfully. Doyoung's fingers immediately tangle up in his hair as he lets out loud and pleading moans, the kind Yuta loves. He knows he can make Doyoung get louder, though. He taps Doyoung's thigh as a sign that it's okay to move his hips, and Doyoung does, gradually speeding up his pace as he begins to thrust in and out of Yuta's mouth. Yuta's moans begin to mix in with Doyoung's; he's fully hard himself by now, and he knows his cock must be dripping with precum. He's getting desperate to come himself, and he really hopes Doyoung comes soon so he can make that happen.

Luckily, Doyoung often comes fairly quickly, and this is one of those times. He thrusts rapidly into Yuta's mouth with a few ascending cries of "Yuta, yes, _Yuta_ ," and then he's coming down Yuta's throat, gripping Yuta's hair hard enough to hurt. Yuta's mind reels with pleasure, both from the sudden pain and the way Doyoung cries out his name and trembles through his orgasm. Watching, hearing, feeling his boyfriend come is one of the hottest things in the world in Yuta's mind, and so is knowing he made that happen.

Yuta waits until Doyoung's hand loosens in his hair and finally slips out of it to remove his mouth from Doyoung's dick. He moves up the bed and kneels over Doyoung, just watching his face. Doyoung's post-orgasm face is so hot. His eyes are hazy and half-lidded, and his lips are slightly parted as he pants for breath, bottom lip reddened from being bitten. And the way he always looks at Yuta is amazing, a look of love and need and something like gratitude; it's an expression that's incredibly rare on his usually somewhat judgemental face. Yuta's heard that sex releases endorphins that encourage bonding, and seeing how Doyoung looks at him afterwards, he really believes it.

Yuta's heart beats a little faster at that look, and he leans down and tries to kiss Doyoung.

"Ew, no," Doyoung says, still a little out of breath, and pushes Yuta's head away weakly. "Gross."

"You think your own dick is gross?" 

"No, but I don't want to taste it."

Admittedly, he has a point. 

Yuta is about to curl up with Doyoung, before the ache in his balls reminds him that he hasn't come yet and he really fucking needs to. For once, he actually doesn't feel like being selfish — maybe it's the good mood he's in from the day off, or maybe he just has a serious soft spot for that adoring look — so he rolls off Doyoung and onto his back, pulling his underwear down and finishing himself off in only a few strokes. He pictures Doyoung's post-orgasm face as he comes, replaying Doyoung's cries of his name in his head. The resulting orgasm is good, the kind that's both powerful and filled with a deep sense of relief, and it drains Yuta of his tense energy so pleasantly. He makes sure to let out exaggerated moans, just in case Doyoung isn't looking at him, so he'll know exactly what's going on. Once he's done, he wipes his hand off on the sheets, and lays lazily against his pillow. 

"We have to do laundry," Doyoung says after a while, still breathing a bit more heavily than usual.

"Let's give it an hour." 

They don't do laundry in an hour. They fuck again, make sandwiches, binge-watch a web series, fuck more, catch up on all the videos and Instagram pictures their other internet content creator friends have produced in the past week and a half, then fuck another time. They finally start a load of laundry at midnight, forget about it within fifteen minutes and fall asleep while it's still in the washer. 

Behind the scenes, beneath the polished exterior they put over themselves when facing the world, they really are just a normal couple after all.

 

One of Yuta's favourite things to do is scare Doyoung. He especially likes to scare Doyoung in front of the entire internet. During a content brainstorming session a few days ago, Doyoung had hatched a plan for their first foray into going live on Periscope. He had suggested that they should each plan a date, keeping the details a secret from the other one until the start of the date. Almost immediately, Yuta revelled in how little Doyoung must have thought the inevitable results of this idea through. So today, for his surprise date, Yuta has brought Doyoung to a petting zoo.

A reptile petting zoo. 

"No," Doyoung says, the second Yuta removes the blindfold from his eyes (Yuta knew blindfolding Doyoung would be the only way to get him all the way here, since he surely would have bolted the second he figured out where they were going). "Absolutely no." 

"Hey, it was your idea," Yuta says, with an amused and evil grin. He keeps his phone camera fixed on Doyoung, capturing the horrified expression on Doyoung's face as he realises belatedly what he's done. "I plan the date, you go on it. Those were your own rules." 

"No! I don't like those rules anymore!"

"Come on. We're here. You have to do it now," Yuta says, and turns his phone camera towards himself to smile charmingly at it. "You all don't want to watch Doyoung being boring, right?"

"I am not boring!"

"Would you watch an entire livestream of you refusing to go near reptiles? I wouldn't." 

"They maybe you shouldn't have brought me to reptiles!"

Yuta moves next to Doyoung so he can capture them both in the same shot. His camera work is incredibly shaky; they're going to need to get the hang of this. Maybe they should have practised ahead of time. Still, he manages to angle the camera so that he can capture his encouraging smile, and the way he takes Doyoung's hand in his and strokes the back of it with his thumb. "You don't have to be scared. I'm here. I'll protect you."

"Yeah, okay. You can pull me out of a snake's mouth when it tries to eat me," Doyoung grumbles, but his exterior is slowly and reluctantly melting into something a little more amenable. All it takes is a brief kiss to Doyoung's cheek, and Doyoung huffs out, "Fine. I'll do it."

"Great!" Yuta beams, and turns back to the camera. "See? Our Doyoung isn't so boring after all. And he makes great sacrifices for you."

"You'll never see me again," Doyoung announces melodramatically, nervously inching towards the door of the building. Yuta gently pulls him along, keeping a tight grip on Doyoung's hand in case he changes his mind and decides to make a run for it.

"You'll be okay. I set a tour up for us and everything," says Yuta, when Doyoung stops in front of the door and shows no signs of going any further. "You just have to go in, and they'll let you pet some lizards and iguanas, then take the snakes out of the tanks for you to hold and tell you about them."

"Oh my goddd," Doyoung whines, starting to look pale. "Oh my god." 

"Who knows, maybe you'll make friends with some of the reptiles." 

"No I won't!" Doyoung practically yells. "This is the worst idea ever! Why couldn't we just get coffee or something?" 

"Because that's not interesting. And we want to keep things interesting," Yuta says to the camera. "Don't we?" 

"I'm fine with boring everyone to death," Doyoung says. Nonetheless, he decides against digging his heels into the ground and allows Yuta to pull him into the zoo. He begins to look around in the dim lighting, taking in the sight of the multitudes of tanks around them, but immediately looks away with a wince and a shudder before he can see any of the creatures inside. Instead, he gives the camera a look of great resignation and sorrow. "Well, this is goodbye, everyone. Remember me as I was, a much better and more likable person than Yuta."

"First of all, that isn't true. Second of all, it isn't goodbye, because I'm going to be filming you the entire time, and it's going to be hilarious." Yuta nuzzles Doyoung's cheek, and Doyoung whines cutely. "If you're with me, you can face your fears, right?"

"Okay. Fine. If I'm with you." Doyoung presses himself closely into Yuta's side, gathering a tiny bit of strength from Yuta's presence. "Because I can feed you to the snakes first, and then they'll be full and won't want to eat me."

"You always come up with the smartest plans." 

Doyoung looks over at the tanks again and finally catches sight of a large and slithery looking salamander. He lets out a loud whine, burrowing further into Yuta's side. Yuta smiles fondly at him. He leans in to murmur in Doyoung's ear, just loud enough for the camera to hear, "How about I make this up to you later?" 

With the seductive look he gives Doyoung, it's unmistakable what kind of compensation he's talking about. Doyoung blushes, casting a furtive look at Yuta's phone. "Okay. Do the thing we talked about last week. And _don't_ say what it is in front of the camera. I will kill you."

"Deal," Yuta says, and smirks into the camera. "We'll let you use your imaginations." 

Doyoung is still bright red. Yuta squeezes his hand, then indicates the zoo around them. "Okay, time to meet your new friends!"

Doyoung lets out a tiny whimper, but this time, he doesn't make any move to resist the upcoming sequence of events. (It's going to be worth it later, after all.)

 

Doyoung and Yuta livestream every Saturday, rain or shine. This Saturday it's rain. This being the week after the Reptile Petting Zoo Incident, it was supposed to be the day Doyoung brought Yuta on his surprise date, but they unanimously agreed to a change of plans within thirty seconds of being woken up by a thunderclap that sounded like the beginning of the apocalypse. Though the thunder calmed down after about an hour, the torrential downpour shows no sign of ceasing. Therefore, Doyoung and Yuta have opted to tell the viewers interesting stories about their week, rather than attempt to create a new one and end up getting drenched and destroying an expensive electronic device. 

Being dramatic by nature, the two of them have managed to do some Oscar-worthy re-enactments of various scenes from their week. However, after the fourth repetition of "umm, okay, what else …" Yuta starts to think they're getting to the point of all talk and no action. And Doyoung looks really, really good today; between his form-fitting sweater and sinfully tight jeans, the outline of his slender body is so clearly visible that Yuta can barely stop himself from reaching out and tracing it with his hands. His slightly tousled hair is tempting Yuta to mess it up further, and the eyeliner Yuta convinced him to apply gives his eyes a look that is positively alluring. 

When things are all talk and no action, Yuta gets bored.

"Oh! Okay. So, on Thursday, we went shopping for some clothes and a lamp to replace the one Yuta accidentally broke during the making of the Why You Should Never Trust Modern Furniture video, and almost ended up adopting a guinea pig. I guess that story is mildly interesting," Doyoung says, and Yuta decides it's time for the action part to come back. 

"So our washing machine broke on Tuesday night, right before we were going to do the laundry," Doyoung begins to tell the camera. They're seated on the end of their bed, as usual, and Yuta decides to take advantage of the setting. Crawling back onto the bed and positioning himself behind Doyoung, he subtly nudges Doyoung's head to the side and begins to kiss his neck. "Going to the laundromat sucks, so we decided to just go buy some clothes for the next few days until it could be fixed," Doyoung continues. He squirms, but mostly manages to ignore Yuta.

Yuta, however, doesn't particularly like being ignored. He tunes out the unfolding story, and doubles down on his attempts to distract Doyoung. It's not long before he's nipping lightly at Doyoung's neck between kisses, sinking his teeth in a little harder each time Doyoung refuses to give him attention. Finally Doyoung swats at him a few times, still without pausing the story or removing his focus from the camera. Undeterred, Yuta persists. He scrapes his teeth against the sensitive spot he knows drives Doyoung absolutely crazy, and this time, Doyoung lets out a little sigh. Yuta smirks against Doyoung's skin, and relishes the feeling of victory.

"So then we, um, we went — or actually, that was later, first we — _oh_." 

Doyoung's coherent narration begins to falter, his thoughts becoming more and more disjointed as Yuta increases his efforts to capture Doyoung's attention. He runs his hands down Doyoung's sides, then trails them back up his abdomen to caress his chest. He presses himself closer against Doyoung's back, feeling Doyoung instinctively lean back against him to respond in kind, and sucks a bright and visible mark into Doyoung's neck. Even at this distance, there's no way it won't show up on camera. Doyoung tries futilely to detach Yuta's mouth from his skin, but it's too late. Doyoung is probably going to kill him later, but Yuta doesn't really care. 

Doyoung is almost writhing now. He's completely given up on the rest of the story. He tilts his head back and gasps softly, finally giving in to Yuta. His legs spread, and Yuta wonders how hard he is by now. Checks the laptop screen to see if the position and zoom of the camera would make it possible for everyone watching their livestream to see the answer to that question. It's not, but Yuta can't get over how amazingly hot it would be if it was: Doyoung, hard and needy for everyone to see, desperate for Yuta. 

"Okay, I think it's time to sign off," Doyoung says, voice uneven and breathy. "Thank you for joining us, goodbye." He nearly jumps to his feet, rushing to the laptop to end the stream. As soon as the connection is broken, Doyoung whips around with a look on his face that lets Yuta know he's in serious trouble of the best sort possible. Doyoung storms back over to the bed, and Yuta feels a rush of excitement.

Doyoung's on Yuta immediately, shoving him back onto his ass and crawling into his lap, gripping into his shirt as he leaves more lovebites all over Doyoung's neck. He doesn't hold back, either; he wants to make sure at least one or two will still be visible in their next livestream. 

"Are you serious?" Doyoung hisses between tugs on Yuta's shirt. Yuta ignores the question and continues to suck on Doyoung's neck, reaching for the button of his jeans. "What the hell, Yuta, we were in the middle of a livestream!"

"Yeah, but I wanted you," says Yuta. He disentangles himself from Doyoung and yanks his shirt off before Doyoung can forcefully tear it from his body, then gets back to undoing Doyoung's jeans. His hand brushes against Doyoung's already hard cock, and Doyoung whines. "And you're the one who cut the stream short, not me." 

"Because of what _you_ were doing!"

"So? I'm sure the viewers wouldn't mind watching."

Doyoung stops protesting when Yuta's hand rubs against his dick again, this time intentionally. He grabs Yuta by the hair and yanks him in for a kiss. Doyoung barely touches their lips together before he opens his mouth, and Yuta follows his lead, happy to skip ahead to the best and filthiest part of the kiss. Doyoung licks into Yuta's mouth forcefully, heated and annoyed. Doyoung kisses best when he's at least a little bit angry, and Yuta loves it. After less than a minute of Yuta's tongue moving against his, Doyoung is practically pawing at Yuta. His hand is getting painfully tight in Yuta's hair, and the nails of his other hand scrape down Yuta's bicep and leave aggravated red marks. Yuta wants to tell him _harder_ , but giving Doyoung any directions right now would be severely pushing his luck. 

Yuta lays back against the pillows and pulls Doyoung down on top of him, his hands going to Doyoung's ass to position him properly and then squeeze. Doyoung doesn't have much of an ass, but that doesn't bother Yuta. He finds it kind of endearing, mostly because it makes a great thing to tease Doyoung about. Anything he can tease Doyoung about, Yuta finds endearing. He thinks this might be a coping mechanism, since that's the only possible way he could find so many things about Doyoung cute (and he does; he finds Doyoung so cute).

As revenge, Doyoung leans down to gently catch one of Yuta's nipples between his teeth and lightly tug it. Yuta hisses, half twisting away, but his hips buck up to meet Doyoung's.

"I might mind them watching," Doyoung says, though he begins to rut his hips down against Yuta's and lowers his head into the curve of Yuta's neck to pant quietly into it.

"Would you actually, though?" Yuta asks, trailing a hand down the line of Doyoung's spine and grinding up against him. "You seemed kind of into it."

Doyoung sits up then, suddenly and sharply, making Yuta's hand drop from his back. His cheeks are flushed. "Says who?"

"Says you, giving the camera bedroom eyes and not pushing me away."

Yuta has a point, and they both know it. When Doyoung doesn't like anything Yuta is doing that involves touching him, even the smallest thing, he'll shove Yuta away forcefully without any conscience. Doyoung once smacked Yuta with a flyswatter for accidentally holding his hand too tightly. 

Doyoung frowns, but it's a pensive frown. He sits back on his heels to push his jeans and underwear down to his knees, and Yuta eyes his dick appreciatively. He doesn't know exactly what Doyoung wants to do yet, but he decides to follow Doyoung's lead. He shimmies out from where he's still half-under Doyoung, kneeling with his feet pressing against the headboard of the bed and pushing his own lower body clothing down as well. Doyoung reaches over to their bedside table and grabs the bottle of lube from right on top of it — shit, they forgot to move that out of the way before starting their livestream, but at least it was out of the frame. He slicks up one of his hands and places the lube back down very carefully and conscientiously, and Yuta laughs softly at how fastidious his boyfriend is even during sex. Yuta probably would have just tossed the bottle onto the floor. 

Yuta holds his position, and Doyoung moves forward until their dicks touch. He braces himself on Yuta's shoulder with his clean hand, and wraps his lubed up hand around both of them. He begins to stroke them together, slowly and definitively. Yuta leans in to capture his lips in a heated kiss, and Doyoung reciprocates, speeding up his strokes.

"So what if I was?" Doyoung says, when he finally pulls away from the kiss.

"Was what?"

"Into it." 

Yuta smirks, pressing a chaste kiss to Doyoung's mouth, but undermining the relative restraint of it by moaning as Doyoung adds a slight twisting motion to the movements of his hand and then thumbs the underside of his cock. "I'd tell you I was into it too." 

"Oh." 

Yuta looks up from Doyoung's lips to see his expression. Doyoung looks a little surprised, a little curious, and a _lot_ turned on. Admittedly, that could just be because of the handjob, but Yuta has a feeling that isn't entirely it. He starts to move his hips, thrusting into Doyoung's hand and getting some friction between them. Doyoung gasps quietly before doing the same, setting an alternating pace. 

Yuta leans in and murmurs in Doyoung's ear, "And I'd tell you that I'd be okay with doing it again." 

Doyoung's pace becomes erratic as he bucks his hips more sharply, then cries out and comes. Between his little noises of pleasure and the quickened pace of his hand, it doesn't take Yuta long to follow. Doyoung strokes them both through their orgasms, until they're both left sated and a little stunned by the revelations they'd made in the heat of the moment. For a moment they're just leaning against each other, breathing hard, until Doyoung lets go of their cocks. His hand is covered in cum, and so is his sweater. 

"Dammit," Doyoung whines, looking down at the mess. "Yuta! I liked this sweater!"

"It was your fault too," Yuta says, unbothered, and repositions Doyoung to the side of him so he can flop down on the bed. "You can wash it." 

"I don't want to do laundry _again_ ," Doyoung complains, flopping down next to him. Resigning himself, he wipes his hand off on his still half-on jeans. "We just did a million loads of laundry to catch up after the broken washing machine." 

"We wouldn't have to wash things nearly as often if we had sex in the shower more," Yuta says. "Or, you know. We both swallow." 

"Or _maybe_ ," Doyoung suggests, "You could pounce on me less." 

"You like it, though." Yuta leans over to nudge Doyoung's cheek with his nose until Doyoung sighs and rolls over to kiss him. And then Yuta whispers, "And maybe you want me to pounce on you more. With more people watching."

"Let's just do the laundry," Doyoung stammers out, and sits up.

 

The following Wednesday afternoon, Doyoung and Yuta meet up with Taeyong and Ten for coffee. Taeyong and Ten are friends of theirs, and are also livestreamers — with a bit of a twist.

Taeyong's shows are centered around fulfilling people's kinks. Taeyong is, however, perhaps the world's most Safe For Work satisfier of sexual fantasies. He takes requests for kinks from viewers, and then works them into his next stream in a way that's somehow both subtle and blatant. Taeyong tells stories about what he's done lately, talks about things he likes, recounts conversations with friends and invites his viewers to watch his everyday life. However, it just so happens that Taeyong's everyday life includes shopping for thigh-high socks that he really wants to show them, making himself a snack of strawberries and whipped cream that he seems to have forgotten how to properly eat, and accidentally burning himself with lit cigarettes.

On the other end of the spectrum, Ten is an NC-17 camboy. 

"So you want to fuck on camera?" Ten asks once they're all seated, casually taking a bite of his blueberry muffin. Doyoung briefly chokes on nothing. 

"No, not exactly that, we —" Doyoung wheezes, before he's fully caught his breath, but Yuta cuts him off. 

"We're thinking about something along those lines."

"Hmm." Taeyong nods, sipping his latte and looking a little disappointed when he has to ruin the pretty leaf pattern on the top in order to drink it. "Go on." 

"So during our livestream on Saturday, we got a little, uh … all over each other," Yuta begins.

" _He_ got all over _me_!" Doyoung interjects indignantly. 

"And we liked it." Yuta waits for Doyoung to protest or backpedal on that statement, but surprisingly, he doesn't. He just looks down at his coffee, ears a little red, but makes no effort to deny that it was, indeed, _we_. "Not to mention the fan reaction. Not that we don't already drive everyone crazy with our sexiness, but I don't think I need to tell you what the response to _this_ has been like. Nobody can stop talking about it." 

"I can imagine. Actually, I don't need to. I've seen plenty of the reactions, actually. You guys kind of exploded our corner of the internet." Ten laughs. He offers Doyoung a bite of his muffin, but Doyoung still hasn't looked up from staring into the depths of his coffee cup, and doesn't notice. 

"So in summary," Yuta says, "Everyone likes it when we do raunchy things, including us, and therefore we were considering doing more raunchy things. And possibly going a step further than last time."

"That's a good summary." Taeyong takes another sip of his latte, thoughtfully. "Have you thought about exactly how far you would want to go?"

"Not … too far," Doyoung says, nervously nudging around his cup without showing any intentions of actually drinking it. "I don't know if I want everyone to see _that_ much."

"I understand. I don't do anything actually _sexual_ in public streams. At least, not in the strictest sense of the word," says Taeyong. He pauses, then adds, "I said public streams for a reason. I actually do private streams sometimes, where I do much more explicit things."

"Oh?" Doyoung asks, looking up from his coffee. He looks a little surprised to hear there's something else behind Taeyong's publicly SFW image. 

"Yeah, I do that too," Ten says. "I mean, okay, I guess what I post publicly isn't exactly clean. Actually, it's porn. But I don't do things live for just anyone. That's for limited and very specific audiences. You know, dedicated supporters, people willing to shell out a good amount of money for access to something a little more private, paying clients with individual requests … plus, it's easier to make sure the people watching are actually 19 or over. So that's one approach. You can pick a specific audience and put on a show just for them, one you wouldn't necessarily put on for everyone who could come across it. It can give you a little bit of privacy in your … private things you aren't doing privately. And if you want, you can make good money from it. I do." 

"I don't know. Getting paid for doing sexual things sounds kind of …" Doyoung trails off.

"Like prostitution?" Ten finishes for him, then laughs. "Yes, the parallel could definitely be drawn. That's perfectly fine with me, though." 

"But it's okay if that approach isn't one you feel comfortable with," Taeyong adds. "You shouldn't do anything you're not comfortable with, and just because you _can_ make money from it definitely doesn't mean you have to. The main point here is really that it's about control. Control over what you show, and control over who sees." 

"Huh," says Yuta, and nods. "As much as the world would benefit from being blessed with my sexiness, the limited audience idea sounds good."

"But definitely think about it first. Think about it a lot," Taeyong says. "It's a big step, and it's not for everyone. Before you do something like that, you want to make sure you're really certain about it. Otherwise, you might end up feeling really uncomfortable or regretting it. And that's a pretty big thing to regret."

"I'm not certain yet," Doyoung confesses.

"I'm … kind of certain," Yuta says. "But not totally. Yet." 

"Take your time." Taeyong smiles, and finishes his latte. He sets the cup down on the table and folds his hands, looking over at Ten.

"If you decide to do it, call us anytime," says Ten. "We're happy to talk, answer questions, give you tips, help you try stuff out … or join you." He laughs brightly, then adds, "I'm kidding. Kind of. Okay, not entirely." 

"Not a bad offer." Yuta looks over Taeyong and Ten and grins at them. Next to him, Doyoung pouts a little, but also looks them over anyway. Taeyong runs his tongue over his lips, cleaning off a bit of remaining latte foam. Doyoung watches intently, and stops pouting pretty quickly. 

"So, keep in touch," Ten concludes, standing up from the table and stretching. He puts a hand on Taeyong's shoulder, and Taeyong gets up to follow him. "I have to go. I have an eight inch vibrator to put in my ass for a guy from Canada."

Ten saunters off, leaving Doyoung choking on nothing again.

"So maybe let's not do _that_ ," Yuta says, once Ten and Taeyong have left the café. Doyoung laughs, and finally takes a sip of his coffee.

 

The subject doesn't come up again until the next time Doyoung and Yuta have sex. Which means it comes up four hours later.

Yuta's got Doyoung spread out on their bed, propped up against the pillows with Yuta kneeling over him. Yuta worked him up with teases and touches while he was trying to make them lunch, and trying even harder to ignore Yuta. But the thing is, Doyoung can never really ignore Yuta's attempts at seducing him for very long. After long enough of Yuta massaging his ass, rubbing at his nipples through his shirt and whispering filthy things in his ear, Doyoung finally snapped and dragged Yuta into the bedroom. Just from that foreplay and a heated handsy makeout session, Yuta's already got Doyoung so worked up he looks absolutely wrecked. His cheeks are flushed, his eyes are dazed and full of need, and the clothing that's remained on him is dishevelled; his pants have been yanked off and tossed across the room, and his shirt is half-unbuttoned and slipping down his shoulders. 

"You look so hot right now," Yuta says in a low voice, removing his mouth from Doyoung's, but keeping his fingers curled into Doyoung's hair. "God, you're so sexy. Your hair all messed up, clothes falling off you, looking like you just want someone to ravish you … Fuck, babe, you look so good I wish everyone could see you like this." 

Doyoung's breath hitches. He understands what Yuta's getting at. This isn't just the usual dirty talk — Yuta is testing the waters, to see how he responds. He doesn't respond, not quite yet, so Yuta keeps going. 

"Look at you," Yuta continues, unbuttoning Doyoung's shirt the rest of the way and dragging his gaze appreciatively over the exposed skin. He trails his hands lower, until he reaches Doyoung's achingly hard cock. The front of Doyoung's underwear is wet with precum, and he trembles and whines when Yuta runs his hand over it. "So hard for me. So needy. You just want to be fucked really good, right? Or sucked off? Or maybe you don't care, as long as someone makes you come. Anyone who sees you like this could tell how bad you want it."

This time Doyoung moans, rubbing himself against Yuta's palm. Yuta can tell Doyoung is struggling to collect his thoughts, but he finally gets them together enough to gasp out, "Yes. They could." 

"Mhm." Yuta bends down to lap at Doyoung's nipples, leaving him almost crying when Yuta's hand moves off his dick. "They would all see how helpless you are, how desperate you are, what a little slut you are for me. Or maybe not just for me. Maybe you _want_ other people to see. Maybe you know how fucking beautiful you look, how sexy you are, and you want all of them to know it too."

Doyoung practically sobs as Yuta moves down his body and suddenly yanks his underwear down, taking Doyoung's cock into his mouth. All it takes is a few gentle sucks before Doyoung is mewling, "I do. I want it." 

Yuta hums around his cock and then pulls off, leaving Doyoung squirming and pitifully whimpering. He gently kisses the tip, then looks up to meet Doyoung's eyes. "I want it too. I want them to see me _filthy_ , like you get to see me." 

Yuta taps Doyoung's thigh, pushing his legs up towards his chest, and Doyoung takes the hint. He struggles up onto his knees, and Yuta lays down between his legs. He strokes Doyoung's cock quickly, roughly, then speeds up his pace as he angles it down and closes his eyes. Doyoung understands what Yuta is doing about half a second before he arches his back and trembles, crying out Yuta's name as he comes all over Yuta's face. 

Doyoung stays there kneeling over Yuta for a moment, panting for breath. His legs are weak, and the intensity of the orgasm has his head reeling. Yuta lays there on his back, eyes closed, face covered in cum, so Doyoung can burn this image into his mind to recall any time he wants. After a few moments Doyoung crawls off him and grabs some tissues from the bedside table. He gently wipes Yuta's face clean, and Yuta sits up. Doyoung kisses him slowly, passionately, lovingly, and then finally pulls away to lay down. 

Yuta opens his eyes and looks down at Doyoung. Doyoung's lips are swollen, his hair is a mess and he can barely keep his eyes open. His soft skin is covered with the lovebites Yuta left on him and the lingering heat from where Yuta's fingers touched him and Yuta's body pressed against his. The look on his face is almost enough to make Yuta pounce on him again. He looks so debauched, so ruined, so absolutely _gorgeous_ , that Yuta knows what he has to do.

Yuta grabs his phone from the bedside table and snaps several photos of Doyoung. He gets everything — Doyoung naked, sprawled on the sheets, softly panting, utterly fucked out. And then, after another wipe-down to ensure his face is fully cleaned off, he lays down next to Doyoung and takes a selfie of them together. It's only from the shoulders up, but Doyoung is still shirtless and dazed and ravished, so Yuta figures the implication will be pretty obvious. He takes another one of him kissing Doyoung on the cheek, Doyoung's eyes closed and a tired smile on his face, just for the two of them. 

"Tell me later if I can post this," Yuta says, and holds up his phone screen for Doyoung to see the first selfie. "You don't have to decide now."

"Post it," Doyoung says, without hesitation.

Yuta smiles. "They'll love it," he says, and kisses Doyoung on the forehead. Then, he proceeds to open up Instagram and show the entire internet that Doyoung is the sexiest thing in the world.

(Except himself, maybe. Okay, they're even. They're both perfect. But the only thing more perfect than the two of them is the two of them together.)

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked the fic, anonymous prompter! i really enjoyed writing in this au. actually, i enjoyed it so much that i might write more in this au in the future. we'll see :) thank you for the great prompt!
> 
> additional thanks to C for listening to my screeching and helping me get this thing back on track when i got horribly stuck, and to everyone who put up with me during these past few months :) i love you all.


End file.
